Whoever said High School was Dull was lying
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Jack Harkness moves schools nearly every year but he's determined to stay at this one.Once again the new boy in a school filled with the talented.Will he manage it or will he lead his new friends astray, because noone is ever expelled from Torchwood High.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Been fighting with this one the ideas in my head so thought I'd start! Please review if you like because i'm not sure whether to carry on I have another 2 chapters worth of writing but I am still writing another two stories don't know if I should start another but I do these crazy things!**

**Please read and enjoy! xxx**

* * *

The first day back at school, once again a Friday, the only people heading in would be year 7's, new kids and heads of houses and their prefects along with the Head boy and girl. Ianto Jones walked from the bus stop to the school, hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets, just jeans and a shirt today no uniform needed. As prefect it was his responsibility to make sure all the paperwork for his house was in order for the rest of the students to arrive on Monday. Torchwood High school, was one of the best schools in Cardiff if not in Wales. His parents could never have afforded the fees but having got a scholarship there from the age of 14 he'd loved every minute.

* * *

The idea of starting a new school to Jack Harkness was like getting a new bike to other kids. He watched out the window of the large black SUV as his dad drove through his new neighbourhood.

"I'll pick you up this afternoon. We should be all moved in by then. Please don't do anything stupid, if you want to change the plan call me Not text Jack call." he reinforced.

"Sure...Sure." Jack muttered.

"I'm serious Jack. New start let's try make it a better one than last time."

"Alright dad I get it alright. I wanted this too you know." The car stopped and Jack opened the door and got out before pulling his satchel after him.

* * *

"So what you got today?" Toshiko Sato said as she typed away at her laptop.

"Show round." Owen groaned. "I bet I get the biggest loser."

"I'm sure you will survive the hour!" she laughed.

"Yeh well little Miss Perfect have fun with the committee!" he said standing up.

"I've got them wrapped around my little finger." Owen laughed as the exited the room. The first day back to Torchwood High was never too busy. The new intake plus prefects and house leaders, scheduled appointments for those who were taking on a-levels and a few meetings for those who didn't make their grades. Owen head of one the four houses was in for the day to show round new students. He hated it. He loved the perks that came with the captaincy but this bit sucked. He looked down at the papers in his hand. One new boy into his house, not so bad. Hopefully wouldn't be too bad could always palm him off on Ianto he was the more friendly guy of the group, what a plan, Owen thought to himself sidling up to reception.

"I'm looking for a Jack Harkness." He said leaning on the counter top.

"That'd be me!" Owen noted the American accent before he turned to a boy a little taller than himself in jeans, a white tee and a dark blue shirt holding out his hand. He shook it.

"I'm Owen." He said flatly.

"Great. So what now."

"I'm gunna give you a tour, show you the common room give you a time table and introduce you to the house prefects and that's about it."

"You don't have to I know my way around these places, if you have somewhere better to be just head show me to the common room and head out." Owen grinned.

"Alright then." Jack followed Owen down two hallways and then into a large open plan room with small kitchenette, "This is Bay house common room. Everything you need!" he followed Owen over to a small group of teens sat on some sofas in the corner.

"Jack Harkness, meet our female head of house Toshiko Sato." Jack grinned and Tosh held out her hand instead of shaking it he raised it to him lips and kissed it winking at her saying.

"Oh its pleasure to meet you." Owen rolled his eyes. What a charmer.

"Yeh alright mate don't try too hard, you'll have to fight her girlfriend for her." Jack raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I can work on threesome." Tosh giggled. "Anything for you Jack!"

"Oh Toshiko Sato you never change!" he laughed.

"Neither do you! I see you escaped then!"

"Of course, this place has got even more appeal now I know your here!" Owen looked at them confused.

"Jack and I go way back, we were at UNIT together, he helped me get expelled." She grinned.

"She didn't really need help she's a very naughty girl on her own!" Tosh hit him and giggled. "Or so I hear."

"Well everything I tried didn't work!" Jack shook his head.

"You just are devious enough." They laughed together.

"Right then, "Owen huffed out. "Where's Ianto?" He asked Tosh.

"He'll be back soon." Knowing that Owen was about to off load Jack onto the poor shy Welshman.

"Great." Owen flopped down and Jack sat down next to him. "Well basically you will have lessons with, me, Tosh, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys and probs Andy. So that's like our little group of friends well Andy and Rhys sort of are and aren't Rhys is Gwen's boyfriend and Andy is someone she knows from the politics and debating club they both wanna be coppers anyway that's the group. Most of this house are alright we haven't got too many people you have to watch out for however in the other houses it's another matter! You'll learn pretty quick who to avoid. I guess you'll find your own way soon but for now you can stick with us if you want." Jack nodded just as Owen looked around as the door opened. To reveal the back of Ianto Jones. Jack quickly took note of the beautiful arse clad in black denim before Ianto turned and he saw his face. He quickly looked away before the boy saw his expression. God he was beautiful.

"About bloody time tea-boy where have you been?" Ianto turned from the table he'd just put a large heap of papers on scowling at Owen.

"Don't call me that and I've been getting the schedules for this year alright Mr I-wear-a-badge-so-I-have-the-right-to-act-like-a-prick!" Jack chuckled which drew Iantos attention to him for the first time, his face faulted slightly in seeing the new comer. "Oh...Hi sorry I didn't realise you were there." Jack smiled his best smile.

"It's alright I won't hold it against you." Ianto gave a small smile, taking note of the boy's gorgeous appearance and American accent. Tosh shook her head Ianto always seemed to lose confidence around new people only their close group of friends knew what a fantastic guy he really was. Jack stood up and crossed the room and held out his hand.

"I'm Jack...Jack Harkness." Ianto shook his hand smiling and liking how warm it was.

"I'm Jones." He stuttered, "...Ianto Jones."

"Well Jones...Ianto Jones it's a pleasure to meet you." Jack looked into Iantos eyes still holding his hand before Ianto dropped his gaze. Jack smiled. He liked this one.

* * *

**Please Review! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! xx**

* * *

"Right so here's your map. I know Owen won't have shown you round so there you go and your timetable." Jack looked at the sheets Ianto gave him.

"Just got to try get everywhere on time now!" he smiled. Ianto nodded and continued to sort through the papers getting them in alphabetical order so it would be easier to hand out to other pupils later. "So you local?"Jack asked trying to break the silence Ianto looked up at him nodding.

"Lived here all my life."

"Wow. You're lucky." Ianto looked up confused.

"I never stay in one place long." Ianto smiled politely and continued again to sort the papers. He tried not to think about Jack. As soon as he'd seen the boy he'd felt a connection, he knew he wasn't gay but he knew he was interested, he knew what this feeling was he'd had it with Lisa and now he felt the same about this Jack boy he had literally met hours ago! What was he thinking guy probably had a girlfriend anyway. Jacks voice jumped him out of his thoughts.

"So...What do you do around here?" Ianto looked up and smiled.

"Cinema, bowling and drinking mainly. Beach is good in summer that's about it."

"Cool who do you drink with? A group of mates from here? Elsewhere? Your girlfriend?" Jack threw in cautiously.

"Just people from here mainly and I don't have a girlfriend or really any mates out of here." Jack nodded as if he wasn't really bothered but inside his stomach lurched.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but you don't have a boyfriend do you?" Ianto looked up wide-eyed. Why the hell would this gorgeous boy ask him that? He shook his head.

"Err...no...no I don't."

"Good." Jack said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Ianto asked hopefully not really sure why he was hopeful.

"Do you want to go for a drink tonight? Actually no scrap that you want to come over first night in my new home we could have a take-away and have a drink?" Ianto nodded.

"Sure why not."

"Wicked. Do you want me to invite the others?"

"Sure why not, means you can get to know them before being thrown in here on Monday." Jack nodded a little disappointed but at least Ianto would be there and he supposed he didn't want to move to fast.

"Well this is my address if you text the others Owen told me there names err Andy, Gwen and Rhys?" Ianto nodded.

"Yeh course."

"Great well I better get off Dads picking me up."

"Right I'll see you tonight." Ianto smiled and Jack nodded standing up.

"Oh Jack what time?"

"For them 7pm for you whenever." Jack grinned and winked at Ianto before leaving the room. Ianto blushed glad Jack didn't see it. This was ridiculous he thought he'd only just met the guy. Ianto was relieved that the first day of term was always a Friday and that his Mam would let him go out tonight. He smiled to himself. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon promise! xxx Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so if i keep getting hte response for this story i have been i'll continue writing - i apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes i'm a little ditsy sometimes! I'm an Art student! i'm not ment to be bright! lol**

* * *

It was 4pm and Ianto lay on his back ready to go to Jacks, his Mam had said he could drive to Jacks and if he was gunna stay he had to text her to tell her (she'd got used to the group all planning nights in that then became all night events and Ianto had a strange feeling he was going to be late back tonight.) sod it Jack had said anytime so he got up grabbed the overnight bag he'd packed and his car keys. The drive to Jacks wasn't long about twenty minutes he pulled up outside and his eyes widened it was huge. Clearly a wealthy family he thought. He pulled up on the drive next to a large Black SUV there was parking for at least four cars and a double garage. He stepped out and then lent back in to pull out the drinks he'd bought. He closed the car door pausing to lock it before going up to Jacks front door. He paused again and then knocked. He heard the lock click and as the door opened it revealed Jack. Ianto looked at him trying not to let his mouth drop open, Jack was wearing a tight white t-shirt and tight stone washed jeans. At the same time Jack looked at Ianto in a dark red shirt and black jeans that looked amazing on him.

"Hi." Jack grinned genuinely.

"Hi, am I alright parked there?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeh my cars in the garage and Mum and Dad have been called away on business already so they won't be back till the middle of next week."

"Oh right cool." He smiled at Jack again as he stepped aside, Ianto stepped in and toed off his boots placing his bag down. He'd left his overnight stuff in the car. "Sorry I'm so early I just couldn't stand being at home anymore." Jack smiled he was glad he was early.

"I'm glad you're here it's weird in a new place all by yourself." They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I'll show you round." Jack smiled. "Movers have us all set up already its great go from one place to the next no hassle." He showed Ianto round the living room, dining room and kitchen then they headed up stairs to the master bedroom, spare room and study. "My rooms on the top floor." Ianto followed him up another set of stairs and into a large loft space he could see a door at either end one was and on suit, the other a large T.V and games room. Plush sofas and a kitchenette with everything you could possibly need, it was every teenagers dream.

"Wow." Ianto said looking round.

"It's a bribe from my parents to not be a complete idiot at this school." Jack laughed.

"Is it working?"

"Well if it doesn't I think I've found something that will." Jack said looking at Ianto. Ianto didn't say anything. "Anyway you want to play something; we've got all the consoles and loads of games. So what do you want to do?" Ianto looked at Jack.

"I have no idea!" Jack laughed.

"Come on I'll get you a drink." Ianto followed Jack down stairs and Jack opened the fridge then closed it. "What do you want?"

"Waters good for now." Jack smiled and poured two glasses of water before they headed back up to sit on the sofa in Jacks room.

"So what are you up to this weekend?" Jack asked casually.

"Nothing really. Probably sleeping a lot might go out tomorrow night, oh no, I can't I'm babysitting my sisters kids. Oh well that's not so bad!"

"Out of interest what time do you have to be home tonight?" Jack asked thinking he hadn't set any time limits for this house warming.

"Oh I don't I just have to text mum to tell her if I'm not going home though, she's so used to us planning these nights out then we really get into something and then we all just sleep in a heap its hilarious."

"So you have gear to stay if you wanted."

"Always carry a bag in the car, I don't assume I'm just prepared!" he grinned, Jack noticed Ianto had loosened up a bit in the last half hour and seem much more at home.

"I'm glad you are." Jack grinned.

"Why?" Ianto asked cautiously, "Do you want me to stay?"

"It's always nice to have company."

"Do you want the others to stay?" Ianto asked watching Jacks face.

"Not really." Jack said truthfully. Iantos heart leapt a little, he felt so at ease with Jack even though he was nervous. "Are you drinking tonight?"

"Well if I'm staying..." Ianto grinned.

"Cool, will the others?" Ianto nodded, Jack grinned happily. "We will have a right little party!" Ianto sipped his water, he looked at Jack interestedly. He couldn't quite read him.

"I'll get my bag out the car now." Ianto stood up and Jack followed him back down stairs. Jack stood in the doorway as Ianto leaded into the car to get his bag, Jack admired the view. Ianto backed out the car and locked it, before heading back into Jacks. He pulled his phone out his pocket and texted his mum to say he wouldn't be home as they climbed back up the stairs. They sat back on the sofa and Ianto threw all caution to the wind.

"So do you have a girlfriend somewhere or are you one of the lucky free men?" Ianto asked. Jack laughed.

"No, I'm free! Why?"

"Nice to know I'm not the only one! See Owens with Diane well at the moment, Tosh and Mary, Gwen and Rhys and even Andy's going out with Emma from the year bellow." Jack groaned.

"So we're in for an evening of kissing couples!"

"Drunk kissing couples, it's so much worse!" Ianto added. "But don't worry we can take refuge in each other!" Ianto laughed.

"I think we need to start drinking early!"

"I think you are probably right but it's more amusing watching them get drunk!" Jack laughed.

"So you've sort of been the gooseberry for a while then?"

"Yeh, well only a year but I've not really been into the relationship thing for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Damn the only non-dating guy in the school probably.

"Don't be I'm alright now." Jack smiled softly.

"Glad to hear it. So what A-levels are you taking?"

"Psychology, English literature, sociology and Law, I'm also taking a local politics and history course after school."

"Wow you're a hard worker."

"The last is pretty easy. The others are what I'm going to have to work on. What are you taking?"

"English literature, sociology, biology and chemistry, I already have physics and maths."

"Oh Thank God I'm not the only one with early A-levels, I have Biology already."

"Quite the hidden geniuses then I guess."

"No not really I'm bored of it now, I just wish I'd learn to let go a bit, I know I'm up tight sometimes, I really want to try and loosen up this year."

"I'm sure you will, you don't seem up tight to me." Jack said slightly happy that Ianto had confided slightly in him already.

"You don't know me yet." Ianto said quietly.

"Well I can't wait to get to know you better." Ianto smiled shyly, he was sure Jack was interested but he didn't dare try find out. Not yet anyway. He wasn't going to object if he made a move he started to wonder what it would be like to kiss him. He tried to shake it from his mind, still frightfully aware he had only met Jack that day.

"So why have you moved here?" Ianto asked trying to steer clear of himself as a subject of conversation. Jack smiled.

"Parents like to move a lot; I got to the end of GCSE's I wanted to get away so we moved here. It's for the best, I was in with the wrong crowd at my last school, I'm not proud of what I've done in the past, so this is my new start to make sure I can be me and not get steered in the wrong direction."

"I think you'll be fine here. You'll find the right path."

"I hope you're going to keep me on the straight and narrow!" Ianto laughed.

"There was me hoping you'd lead me astray!" Jack clicked his fingers,

"Damn we've foiled each other's plans."

"Well one of us is going to have to lose out." Ianto teased.

"For you I'll make that sacrifice." Jack said darkly looking into the Welshman's eyes. Ianto swallowed what was he getting himself into. He could barely pull his eyes from Jacks. Then the moment was broken by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get that." Jack said quickly getting up but was careful to brush his hand past Iantos shoulder as he went. Ianto watched him got before standing up and looking out the loft window he saw Gwen's mum pulling off. Great he knew exactly what was going to happen now. Gwen burst in the room Rhys dragging along behind and Andy talking to Jack.

"My God Ianto Jones I haven't seen you all summer!" she bowled into him wrapping her arms around him. "So how are you?" she said excitedly.

"I'm being slightly strangled, but other than that I'm good." She let go of him quickly stepping back before leaning in and whispering.

"New Guy's home is awesome and so is he!"

"Don't get to attached I think he has a girlfriend." Ianto lied quickly all they needed was another Gwen crush. She shrugged.

"Oh well wasn't interested anyway." Sure thought Ianto who honestly isn't going to be.

"You alright mate, hear you've been training this summer." Rhys came and clapped Ianto on the back. Ianto shrugged.

"This and that, you ready to get back in the game this year?" Rhys looked at him offended.

"Of course, can't wait to get back out on the pitch!"

"Hey Andy." Andy nodded at Ianto.

"Saw a few of your games this summer, not bad!"

"I try my best!" Ianto laughed.

"Who doesn't when they are piped to be the next big welsh rugby star!" Jack looked at Ianto, shit rugby player well that just dropped his chance.

"I don't even know if I want to carry it on." Rhys looked like he'd been shot. "Don't look at me like that I have enough on. I actually want a life." Ianto said. Just then there was another ring on the doorbell. "Don't worry Jack I'll get that for you." Ianto left quickly. Gwen hit Rhys.

"Well played."

"He's only just started playing again how can he give that up?" he said indignantly.

"Its up to him, he might have found something else he wants to focus on." Gwen said flopping down on the sofa Jack left the other three to it Andy was already sorting through games. The girl he'd met earlier that day with another smaller blonde. Ianto told them to go upstairs they smiled at him and Jack watched him take his empty water glass into the kitchen. He followed him.

"You alright?" Jack said leaning casually on the doorframe.

"Yeh."

"So you play rugby." Jack said smiling.

"I'm quitting it." I decided as soon as I met you, Ianto didn't say it though.

"Why?"

"Tell you some other time." Ianto said smiling.

"You can if you promise you will." Jack stepped closer to Ianto.

"I will tell you just not now I promise." The doorbell went again and Jack opened the door to Owen, Diane and Emma.

"Hi welcome, we are all upstairs." Jack turned back to Ianto as the others left. "Come on gorgeous you too, I think you need a drink." Ianto smiled.

"Gorgeous? Really?" Jack grinned stepping close into Ianto lips centimetres apart.

"Yeh, just saying what I see." He whispered. Ianto swallowed.

"Just don't say it to Rhys ok?" Jack stepped back and pulled a face.

"Never!" Ianto laughed.

"Come on then. Let's go give Gwen her fill of you." Jack looked at him perplexed.

"Oh give it an hour and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

**Now please would you review for me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**More from the teens!**

**Please review xx**

* * *

Several games later and many drinks Jack ordered Chinese. The others offered money to pay but his parents had left him money for the night so he said it was his treat. Ianto intended to leave money anyway. Tosh must have guessed he would. She smiled and sat next to Ianto as Jack went down stairs to get the takeaway.

"Don't try pay, you'll regret it in the end!"

"What do you mean?" Tosh smiled.

"I know Jack he'll get the money back to you and probably double it."

"Thanks for the warning."

"It's alright, Jacks taken quite a shine to you." She said smiling.

"Really?" Ianto said pretending he didn't know.

"Yeh don't play stupid Ianto. What are you going to do?" Ianto looked at her frowning.

"Not really sure."

"He's a good guy, sometimes he does really radical things but it's always for the best."

"He's nice." Ianto said as if he want bothered.

"he's gorgeous and you know it, for God sake go for it!" Ianto looked at her shocked.

"I don't know what to...how to...well you know!" Tosh laughed.

"Look he's not cruel, he's a good guy you're a fast learner and he's a good teacher." She said slyly.

"You know what Tosh I don't want to know how you know that." As Jack reappeared with Gwen both carrying a box of takeaway Ianto stood up to grab the plates off the side, he handed them out and then stood back whilst the others dug in. Taking the opportunity to run through to the bathroom, when he came out he felt arms wrap around him.

"So I was thinking get the others out after this and we can have some quality time." Jack whispered into Iantos ear. Iantos heart sped up to double pace. Tosh was right he should go for this and any doubt he had that Jack wasn't interested vanished when he felt lips press under his ear. "Well?" Ianto froze over before suddenly coming back to reality and stammering.

"Yes." Jack let go removing his lips from Iantos neck.

"Good and I'm so glad Tosh was right about that soft spot." Iantos eyes widened, he'd forgotten how much Lisa and Tosh used to talk. "and for future reference, mines a little lower where my collar bone and neck meet just to the edge of my throat." Jack winked and walked back into the room to the others, Ianto shook himself then followed helping himself to food, feeling Jacks eyes on him for a while before Tosh hijacked him to talk.

"You're drunk." Jack laughed.

"So are you." Ianto said laying a hand on Jack chest. "I can feel you heartbeat." Ianto said in awe. Jack looked down and Iantos hand and then placed his own on hand on Iantos chest and felt the same.

"I can feel yours." Tosh watched them with interest glad that Owen, Diane, Gwen, Rhys, Emma and Andy had already left. Jacks hand travelled lower on Iantos chest. "I'd love to see under that shirt." Ianto smiled moving his hands down and tugging on Jacks shirt. Looking carefully under it.

"I've seen under yours." He giggled.

"My turn then." Tosh felt her phone vibrate she saw the text from her mum saying she was outside. Before Jack had a chance to do anything she turned to them.

"We're off now boys." Ianto stood up smiling at her and hugged her and Jack stood up and did the same and Ianto hugged Mary.

"Jack I know you're not that drunk, you hurt him I'll kill you." She said seriously looking into his eyes. Jacks smiled.

"Don't worry Tosh he'll be fine." Ianto released Mary.

"Night boys, don't do anything we wouldn't do." Mary called cheerfully over her shoulder. Once they'd left the room Ianto smiled and reached for Jack's shirt.

"Hey hey slow down there Tiger. Don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning and for the rest of the year!"

"Regret? you never." Ianto said suddenly sober.

"Ianto Jones were you pretending to be drunk to get with me?"

"You were doing the same to me!" Ianto said smiling. Jack grinned well maybe we should continue where Tosh stopped us. He pulled his shirt off and Ianto grinned pulling his off as well. Jack looked Ianto up and down appreciatively. Ianto stepped forward and placed his hands on Jacks chest. He looked up into Jacks eyes.

"Once I kiss you there's no going back." Jack said cockily.

"I suppose we'd better wait then." Ianto teased.

"Ianto have you ever been with a guy before?"

"No but I think I'll be alright." Ianto said stepping forward and pressing his lips to Jacks. Jack hesitated a second but then pulled Ianto closer opening his lips. Ianto pushed him back gently. "Yep I feel alright."

"That's because you have had a lot to drink."

"So have you."

"I've been with men before."

"Ok so your one up on me." Ianto smiled leaning down and picking up his t-shirt pulling it on. "So till next time." He said with a smile.

"You can't drive you've been drinking and it's so late." He paused. "And you said you'd stay." He finished lamely.

"I haven't been drinking."

"I saw you." Ianto smiled.

"Slight of hand why did you think Owen was so wasted?"

"You were swapping drinks." Ianto shrugged.

"You learn the tricks when you grow up around here and don't want to be wasted." Jack smiled, grabbing and bottle off the side and two shot glasses.

"Well then let's see how much you can drink." Jack grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" Ianto laughed. Jack nodded.

"Let us say it's the start of your training into being lead astray." Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"Alright."

"You know once we're gone we will have no control." Ianto swallowed he hated that idea. Control was what he liked, order and sense but this made no sense. Sod it.

"Go for it." Ianto said sitting down cross legged on the three seat sofa. Jack sat opposite him and placed the two glasses in front of them.

"Alright let's make it more interesting. One question, one answer – you don't have to answer if you don't answer you drink."

"We'll start with under our belts!" Jack poured the liquor into the glasses and they both shot it back placing them back he refilled. "So why have you been out of the dating game?" Ianto took a drink and Jack scowled.

"What have you done that you're not proud off?" Ianto asked and Jack drank.

"What family do you have?" Ianto smiled.

"My older sister is 25 has two kids one is 4 and the other 7, her husband Johnny, my Mam and Ta as well but their separated. What family do you have?"

"Mom and Dad, I have a younger brother but he lives in the states with my dad's parents, I never see him. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"One, how many have you had, boy and girlfriends?"

"Seven, How many one people have you kissed?"

"Four, including you. How many places have you lived?"

"Seven, this is the eighth. Who were the people you've kissed other than me?" Jack asked.

"Lisa, Toshiko and Rose, how many people have you had sex with?" Jack took a drink and then refilled.

"How many have you had sex with?"

"One. Do you want to have sex with me?" Jack looked shocked.

"Yes, do you want to have sex with me?" Ianto took a drink. "That is unfair."

"You're going to have to get me drunker than this to find that out."

"Fine bottoms up." They both took a drink.

"Ianto do you want to go out some time...dinner a movie?"

"Isn't it my turn to ask the question?" Ianto took another shot and Jack refilled his glass.

"Starting to feel out of you depth yet?" Jack drank his shot and watched Ianto carefully.

"I think the question is will I ever feel out of my depth with you?"

"Ianto either take another drink or answer my question." Ianto drank and Jack groaned. "Please do not leave me hanging, come on I'm new in town I only really know you so far!"

"Yes new boy, party boy, says he's trouble boy and yet I'm still here and I'm the quiet, not going out and I have to work boy. You arrived today, you had a party and you're making a move on me and I'm letting it happen. I don't know what you've done to me."

"I think I've just helped you keep your confidence that's all."

"I think I'm enjoying the attention."

"As long as you do I'll keep giving it."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ianto smiled and Jack laughed.

"Yes, you interested?"

"Perhaps." they looked at one another a moment.

"Oh come on Ianto is that a yes?" Ianto smiled.

"Yes...Yes." Jack grinned.

"Great."

"I think this is starting to take affect now."

"Oh once it warms up it will, I should have told you I keep the vodka in the freezer means you can drink more but once it rises to temperature, it hits you badly." Ianto smiled.

"I better do this then." Moved the shot glasses out the way and crawled towards Jack who grinned.

"Do what then?"Jack asked. Ianto pressed his lips to Jacks. Jack hand went straight to the back of Iantos neck. Pulling him closer. Ianto suddenly found he was in heaven Jacks soft lips moving with his, his hand keeping him right there. Jack gently tugged him back.

"As much as I am loving this I think we should move before someone puts a knee somewhere the other doesn't want a knee." Ianto smiled and carefully stood up and that's when Jack lunged for him they staged back towards the door. Hands pushing t-shirts off and roaming over hot skin, Ianto put his hands out to slow them as they hit the doorway to Jacks room. Jack pulled back and looked down Iantos chest.

"Oh God its better than I imagined." He growled. Ianto blushed. "Love that." Jack said between kisses as they made it towards the bed. Ianto undid Jacks belt and Jack stopped him. "No not tonight."

"You still need to get out of them." Ianto grinned stepping back and undoing his own belt and dropping his jeans and pulling them off with his socks, Jack looked at Ianto in a pair of tight red boxers and smiled. He did the same before pushing Ianto playfully onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Ianto lent up and kissed Jack again before Jack broke the kissed and grinned starting to move his lips slowly down Iantos body. Ianto lay there wondering where this was going and should he stop it. Just then Jack kissed him through his boxers and he gasped.

"Sensitive?" Jack said pretending to not know. Ianto looked up at him wide eyed.

"A little." He said sarcastically before pulling Jacks lips back up to his. Jack smiled.

"I can take care of it for you." He said grinning and that's when Ianto faltered.

"No it's alright." He smiled kissing Jack again.

"No need to be shy." Jack said trying to move back down.

"I...I just want to wait." Jack looked up from kissing Iantos abdomen.

"Sure, I can go with that." Jack pulled the covers over them before kissing Ianto again. "So I guess this is good night." Jack purred stroking his hand up the other boy's torso.

"Actually it's good morning." Ianto yawned.

"Your adorable when your drunk and still sarcastic because it doesn't work!" Ianto grunted. "See you in the morning gorgeous." Jack muttered kissing Iantos lips softly before pulling the other boys head onto his shoulder so they were snuggled together before he joined Ianto fast asleep.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! PLEASE xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Happy New Year, sorry its taken so long been trying to find time to write between Uni applications and the festive season! but I managed to get this done after writing prretty much non-stop yeasterday afternoon because my 'rents felt sorry for me because someone went onto the back of my car when I was driving home yesterday! oh the joy! ANYWAY...Hope you had a lovely holiday and here is the next chapter! I hope to have the next one up soon! xxx**

**Please review I love getting them!**

* * *

Ianto woke the next morning his mouth full of the morning after alcohol feeling. It took him a few moments to remember exactly where he was and it was that point he became acutely aware of the other warm body wrapped around his. He didn't move feeling Jacks hand on his chest. Ok now what do I do he thought trying to keep his breathing slow, Lisa used to wake when his breathing wasn't regular. If he kept still and breathed really regularly.

"Good morning." Jack said and Ianto slumped. Jack felt it and quickly moved of Ianto knowing making a move on the Welshman was a bad idea. Especially after the high amounts of alcohol they had consumed.

"I'm all cold now." Ianto moaned once Jacks body had left his. Slightly concerned at how fast Jack had left his side. Jack looked at him surprised.

"I can get close again." Jack tested the water.

"Or I can get closer to you." Ianto rolled up onto his side and looked at Jack propping himself up on his elbow. Jack smiled rolling closer to Ianto again.

"You don't regret this?" Jack asked uncertainly. Ianto ran his hand over Jacks chest.

"We didn't do anything." Ianto smiled Jack looked uncertain, "I don't regret it." Jack sighed.

"Good."

"Listen, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing I have to unpack my clothes but that's it."

"Right cool."

"Do you want to stay and help?" Jack asked hopefully. Ianto smiled.

"Yeh it sounds great." Jack smiled.

"We can do it later though." Jack lent in slightly to Ianto, looking his softly in the eyes.

"Much later." Ianto muttered moving in slowly. Their lips met softly. Ianto melted Ianto the kiss just letting it go on and on. They broke apart. "That was nice." Ianto whispered.

"This is very nice." Jack said cuddling closer to Ianto. "and without the awkward morning after feeling!"

"I don't think we will ever have that." Ianto smiled as Jack kissed him again.

"So Ianto...I have to ask, I know I owe you a date! Dinner and a movie, I hope next Friday but until then what are we?" Jack asked unsure. Ianto looked thoughtful.

"I don't really know. I mean I like you a lot I just don't want to rush or well I don't want people to judge." Jack smiled nodding.

"Alright well, you look like a private kind of guy so we'll move slowly and just be together on our own away from Torchwood until we're happy, also that was if you decide it's not going to work no one else will know and it won't be awkward."

"Or if you decide it's not going to work." Ianto knew he wasn't going to give Jack up for the world.

"Oh I know it's going to work!" Jack laughed.

"Right so we're together." Ianto smile saying it.

"Yes and if I get that adorable smile every time you say it I'm going to make sure you say it a lot!" Jack laughed as Ianto lent in a kissed him again. Ianto shook his head laughing. "Do you want some breakfast?" Jack asked getting up and pulling on a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms. Ianto suddenly realised he was hungry he sat up to get out of bed but Jack pushed him back.

"Stay there, I'll do it!" Jack threw Ianto his phone as he left the room calling. "You'd better tell your mum you are going to be home late." Ianto turned his phone on only to have to wait a few minutes because of the wave of incoming messages, most from last night. He sent a text to his mum telling her he was hanging at Jack's for the day. He then started to get through the messages. Several were from Tosh, one from everyone else and one from his sister. He replied to Tosh and his sister, putting his phone on the bedside table as Jack came back carrying a tray. Ianto sat up crossed legged under the covers and Jack climbed back on to the bed.

"Everything alright?" he asked and Ianto nodded.

"Yes, I'm just fighting back the texts!"

"Oh what it is to be popular!" Jack teased. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Its hard but I do my best not to let it go to my head!" Jack laughed.

"You seem to be doing well so far." Jack smiled buttering a slice of toast and putting it in Iantos mouth, Ianto took the slice of Jack shrugging.

"Careful you'll get crumbs in the bed!" Ianto laughed and Jack stole the slice back off him.

"It's my bed I'll have what I want in it." He winked. Ianto looked unimpressed. "and what I want is right here." Jack kissed Ianto on the lips before eating more toast. Ianto took a slice and munched thoughtfully on it.

"So a date next Friday?" Ianto said smiling.

"Yeh I'll pick you up around 7pm." Ianto nodded.

"So you doing anything tonight?" Jack shook his head. "Fancy coming to help me babysit?" Jack smiled.

"Will your sister mind?"

"No she always tries to get me to bring a friend." Ianto smiled.

"Cool what are they like?" Jack asked.

"Well they are 4 and 7, so there are still at the sort of cute phase!"

"Right."

"Anyway you don't have to. It was just an idea."

"No I want to, you can come stay here again after if you like." Ianto smiled and nodded. Jack grinned widely.

"Great." Jack climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, before turning back and saying, "I'm gunna take a shower you want to join me?" Ianto thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. Jack smiled.

"Alright see you in a bit!" Ianto watched him go smiling he lay back down in the bed and thought about what he was doing. His phone started to vibrate he answered it.

"Ianto." his sister's voice floated down the phone.

"Hi Rhi."

"Hey just to say we don't need you to babysit tonight, Micas ill and is being really clingy so we're going to take a rain check."

"Oh alright that's fine thanks for letting me know."

"Alright see you soon lil' bro." Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see.

"Bye Rhi."He said exasperatedly and she hung up. Jack came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Who was that?" he asked towelling his hair dry.

"My sister, babysitting has been cancelled."

"Oh, oh well. I put a towel out for you." Ianto smiled and got out of bed. Jack grinned and watched him get his wash kit out his bag before going into the bathroom. Ianto poked his head back around the door.

"Mind if I use your shampoo?"

"Course not, use whatever you like." Ianto disappeared again. Jack moseyed round his room finding some clothes that weren't in boxes and pulled them on before going and tidying up from the night before. Ianto joined him within 10 minutes. Jack stopped what he was doing and pulled Ianto into his arms kissing him. "So as your sister has cancelled do you want to hang out today? We could catch a movie later or something."

"Yeh sure why not." Ianto smiled.

"Great. I'm all done here, can you give me a hand with my boxes they are down stairs." Ianto nodded and followed Jack down the stairs and into the garage where there were three boxes , the carried them inside and upstairs before Jack slit the packing tape open and started to empty the first box, Ianto unpacked t-shirts and jeans into the set of draws next to the wardrobe as Jack unpacked shirts onto hangers.

"Now this is an interesting item to have in a wardrobe!" Ianto said pulling a heavy woollen coat out of the box. Jack smiled taking it off of him and pulling it on.

"Yes but its warm, a practical colour and hey I look pretty good in it!" Ianto laughed and nodded.

"Yes but why on earth do you have a world war two RAF great coat?"

"Bought it online I went as a RAF pilot to a party but I really liked the coat!" Ianto ran his hands down the lapels of the coat smiling to himself.

"I like the coat." Ianto grinned.

"Knew you would." Jack grinned pulling Ianto in for a deep kiss.

"I like the coat off as well." Ianto said pulling back.

"Yes, you and less clothing are two things I'm learning to love." Ianto blushed. "I already love the blush." Jack laughed and slipped out of the coat finishing the last bit of unpacking. "Come gorgeous let's get some lunch out in town before heading to the movies."

"That's so American." Ianto said picking up his jacket from the sofa.

"What is?"

"The movies? Really?" Ianto grinned as Jack grabbed a jacket out the wardrobe and stuck his tongue out at him. They walked down stairs and Ianto picked his keys up off the side. "I'll drive." Jack was about to protest. "Look I know where to park and my way around you don't yet." Jack sighed and nodded.

"Fine but I'm paying for lunch." Ianto shook his head.

"We will see about that!" Ianto muttered.

"Well then let me spot you for the petrol." Ianto tutted as they exited the house.

"We will settle this later." Ianto said exasperatedly.

"I look forward to it." Jack smirked. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Get in the car." Ianto slid into the driver and Jack walked around the car and climbed in.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Jack asked as Ianto backed out of the drive.

"I don't mind what do you fancy?"

"You." Ianto started to indicate and Jack tried to remember the route to town for the future.

"Other than me what do you fancy?"

"Oh that's a hard one; I like that tall skinny Scottish actor...plays the crazy English alien."

"David Tennant." Ianto said exasperated.

"That's the one, oh the arse on him. Not as nice as yours but ummm it's nice."

"Right ok anyway what do you want to eat? And don't say me!"

"What do you want?" Jack asked unhelpfully.

"For you to make a decision!" Ianto laughed as he turned another corner and pulled into a car park. They got out the car and Ianto locked it checking he had his wallet in his back pocket before moving off.

"Alright what about noodles?" Jack said as they walked onto Queens Street.

"Sure, there's a place in the new St. David's centre." Jack nodded and followed Ianto around the corner.

"My God It's huge."

"I know, we have the biggest John Lewis outside of Oxford Street. It's pretty good though. I mean everything under one roof!" Ianto held the door open for Jack as they entered the shopping centre. Ianto motioned towards the escalator and they headed upstairs towards the noodle bar. "Here we go." Ianto said as they came to the restaurant.

"Great." They walked in and got seated immediately. "What are you eating?" Jack asked after glancing at the menu. Ianto looked up at him.

"Give me a second to look at the menu!" he laughed. Jack nodded and continued to read it. They soon decided what they wanted and ordered before settling into a fun conversation about music and bands.

"You're chicken noodles good?" Jack asked Ianto through a mouthful of rice.

"It's good, how's yours?"

"Really good, this place could become my favourite!" Jack took a sip of his cola. "Are you alright?" Jack asked when he saw Ianto looking out the window to the shoppers on the other side. Ianto looked at him.

"Yeh...yes I'm fine sorry thought I saw someone I recognised." Jack turned around.

"Really who?" he asked interested.

"Oh no one, it doesn't matter." He took another bite of his food and Jack started to chatter to him about how much he was looking forward to Monday. Ianto could have sworn he'd seen Lisa, but she wasn't in Cardiff anymore she'd moved to London why the hell would she be back? She couldn't be back she'd have called to let him know, e-mailed, texted at the very least. It wasn't her he was sure it couldn't possibly be. He looked up and smiled at Jack who had just very sneakily paid.

"I did see that." Jack clicked as if he'd been flawed in a dastardly plan. Ianto laughed and they stood up exiting the restaurant out into the busy shopping centre.

"So cinema?" Jack asked grinning.

"sure but lets walk out to the one by the bay its only a twenty minute walk."

"The bay?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh come on your not telling me you've never heard of Cardiff bay!"

"I'd never heard of Cardiff before I moved here." Ianto laughed at him then in a serious tone.

"You better be lying else I don't think I could see you again." Jack looked horrified and before he could answer someone called out Iantos name.

"Ianto." Ianto turned to see a large group of boys heading towards him.

"Hey." He called back. As they drew level with them the lad that had called out pulled Ianto into a bear hug and clapped him on the back.

"Great game last match mate, I just wanted to check but I heard you quit. I mean it's not true is it mate?" Ianto looked awkward before nodding.

"Yeh I'm sorry Geth, it is I'm packing it in."

"What you're packing in with the chance of making the Welsh rugby team!" Ianto nodded, "you're nuts mate but it's your choice we've got no chance if you're giving it up." Just then he notices Jack. "who's this then?" Ianto looked at Jack and then back to Gethin.

"This is Jack he's new, starting Torchwood Monday." The boy nodded in approval.

"Right well see you around Ianto." Ianto nodded and turned around taking two steps to catch up with Jack.

"Nightmare." He muttered and Jack looked at him. "Thought they were going to kill me, all over a bloody game of rugby."

"Why are you giving in?"

"Injury and I have other things to worry about."

"My leg got broken a few years back and then I did my knee in last season and it's just too painful to play on, I'm not risking it anymore. The Doctor says one more nasty tackle and I may never walk again."

"Oh Yan I'm sorry." Ianto smiled. He likes how Jack shortened his name.

"Don't be, I can actually have a life now."

"Still want to see a movie?"

"No do you want to come back to mine?" Ianto asked and Jack smiled and nodded. "Great."

"How about you stay at mine again tonight?" Jack said smiling as they walked back towards the car. Ianto smiled and nodded.

"Yeh sounds great."

"Cool, we can get pizza in and order a movie off the Sky!"

"That actually sounds perfect!" Ianto unlocked the car and they climbed in.

"Awesome will your mum let you?"

"Yeh I'll play the he's alone in a big house card." Jack laughed.

"Alright...alright don't rub it in that I have no friends." Ianto smiled.

"You'll have loads."

"I think that's more worrying than having none!" Jack watched as they pulled onto a nice small housing estate, clearly not an overly wealthy area but not a rough one either, just a neat, tidy and quiet estate. Ianto pulled onto a drive way about halfway down a small cul-de-sac. "I love it already." Jack grinned looking at the small semi-detached house mostly brick with a painted cream front a bay window on the left that was clearly the living room window. A matching window on the second floor Jack assumed would be the master bedroom.

"It's not much but its home." Ianto said as he grabbed his bag out of the boot and locked the car before unlocking the front door, Jack watched as he wiped his feet and toed off his boots shouting through the door to his mum. He ushered Jack inside and Jack took his shoes off hanging his jacket up in the coat cupboard with Iantos.

"Come on through." Ianto smiled and Jack took a quick in the door he passed as they walk through the back to the kitchen, a living room, he'd been right he caught sight of a conservatory out the back. "Coffee?" Ianto asked Jack nodded and he pulled two mugs out the cupboard and switched a coffee machine on the side on.

"So you live here with your mum?" Jack fished.

"Yeh, my sister moved out years ago, she lives on an estate just out of the city with Johnny, we've lived her for as long as I can remember it was my grandmother house when she died we moved in here. Dad died a few years ago just been the two of us since, well I say the two of us we've had lodgers before and mum had a guy move in a few years ago, she finished with him when he decided to get drunk and lock me out the house when I was only 11. Anyway it's all history now." The coffee maker beeped and Ianto poured two coffees then reached into the cupboard and pulled out a third and added a sugar before pouring it.

"Ianto Hun I'm putting on a dark load do you have anything...oh hello?" Mrs Jones saw Jack as she came into the kitchen he gave her one of his perfect Harkness grins and held out his hand.

"Jack Harkness, its a pleasure to meet you Mrs Jones and may I say you have a very lovely home." Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well thank you very much Jack, but please call me Lily." Jack smiled,

"If you don't mind me saying that's not a very welsh name, it's short for Lilybet, it means..."

"God's promise and Ianto means Gift of God." Ianto smiled to his mum,

"What does Rhiannon mean?" Jack asked intrigued.

"It means Great queen or moon goddess." Ianto said trying not to laugh.

"Don't be mean about your sister." Ianto looked incredulous.

"I'm not, I promise. You don't dare cross her and I wouldn't dare cross the queen either so there is truth in her name." Ianto handed Jack a coffee then offered the one with sugar to his mum. She smiled and took it.

"So do you have any laundry?" Ianto nodded making at umm yes sort of noise through a mouthful of coffee. He put his mug down and went to empty out his overnight bag. Jack smiled at Lily.

"So Jack I haven't seen you around before." She said as she started to stuff laundry into the machine.

"Oh no I'm new in town, I'm starting at Torchwood on Monday I had my induction yesterday and Ianto has been kind enough to take me under his wing as such." Jack grinned.

"Oh that's Ianto all over, so he stayed at yours last night." Jack nodded.

"Yes, my parents have been called away on business so Ianto was kind enough to keep me company."

"Oh so what about tonight?"

"Well I was hoping Ianto would perhaps be allowed to stay again tonight if that's alright with you?"

"Yes that will be fine. I'm out tonight anyway so you may as well be alone together." At that point Ianto care back into the room and gave his mum his laundry. "Just telling Jack you can stay at his tonight." Ianto smiled.

"Oh great."

"And Tosh called this morning." Ianto looked up frowning.

"Did she leave a message?"

"No she said she'd catch you later."

"Great, we're going to hang out upstairs for a bit." Ianto said and his mum nodded and continued to load the laundry. Ianto nodded to Jack and they left the room. Ianto picked up his bag and headed up the stairs, Jack followed Ianto along to the room that was above the kitchen. "this is me!" Ianto said elbowing the door open." Jack followed him inside. It was nicely sized room a long rectangle, sofa and television to their right and bed and wardrobe and chest of draws off to the left. Jack looked around.

"This is nice."

"Well I was paid for a few games this summer I redecorated in my spare time." Ianto unpacked the rest of his things into his cupboards and slid the bag under the bed. Jack noted the books on the shelf above Iantos bed. The double bed pushed right up in the far corner of the room. Jack looked at the details in the room, creams cloth sofa with brown throw, the bed spread matched and the curtains were a deep red to match the wall the bed was pushed up against, a large fabric notice board on the opposite wall.

"I love this." Jack grinned and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Not as cool as yours."

"Mines to big this is pretty perfect." He nodded approvingly. Ianto closed the door and then put his IPod in his docking system. He then flopped unceremoniously down onto the bed and let out a deep breath Jack looked at Ianto and then laughed. Iantos head popped up to look at Jack, before he lay back down.

"So you going to stay over there or come a little closer?" he asked before. Ianto flipped around so his head lay on a pillow, Jack didn't need telling twice he came and lay next to Ianto who rolled onto his left side and Jack onto his right. They looked at each other for a moment before Ianto shifted in and kissed Jack softly.

"What about your mum?" Jack whispered placing another soft kiss on Iantos nose. Ianto smiled.

"She always knocks." He kissed Jack again, "which means we can do this." He kissed Jack again slowly parting their lips and running his tongue over Jacks bottom lip. Jack rolled them carefully so he was on top of Ianto and the kiss deepened even more.

"That is brilliant!" Jack grinned.

"I know." Ianto rolled them. "we just can't make too much noise."

"It's alright we can make more noise tonight." Jack smiled into Iantos eyes and Ianto finally felt safe in someone else's arms.

* * *

**Please fill me with that warm fuzzy feeling because there is no greater love than a loving review! P.S thanks to everyone for reviewing Its so nice to hear you like it! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There was a light knock at the door and Jack quickly removed his arms from around Ianto and Ianto paused the movie they were watching.

"Come on in mum." Her head bobbed around the door.

"I'm going out now, If you could lock up when you go." Ianto smiled and nodded.

"I always do." Lily nodded.

"I know, have fun. It was nice to meet you Jack." Jack smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too." She left the room and closed the door. Ianto lent his head back on Jacks shoulder and listened for the front door to close. He heard it slam and sighed.

"I think she likes me."

"Yeh I'm sure does."

"Ianto are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." He clicked play on the DVD but Jack wasn't convinced. He just let it go when Ianto was ready he'd talk about it. At the end of the movie, Ianto threw a few things into and bag and they headed over to Jacks.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked as he unlocked the front door. Ianto smiled. "Come on tell me Mr Jones else I will have to use my expert skills of extraction to get it out of you." Ianto laughed then muttered.

"I think you're going to have to extract it from me." He smiled slightly. Jack closed the door with a snap an almost predatory smile on his face.

"You better get upstairs then." Ianto smiled and started to move quickly up the stairs; Jack locked the door then bounded up the stairs after him just knowing it was going to be a great night.

* * *

They lay together on the sofa after a good hour of heavy kissing and touching, Jack trying not to push Ianto to far too fast. Ianto lay between Jacks legs leaning on his chest. Jack took a deep breath then exhaled slowly smiling at the ceiling. Ianto looked up at him.

"That was a big sigh."

"A sigh of contentment." Ianto chuckled slightly.

"This is crazy." He said carefully he tried to extract himself from Jack who just wrapped his arms around him tightly. Ianto looked up at him unimpressed.

"What's crazy?"

"This I met you Friday and I've slept with you once I intend to do it again."

"We haven't slept together." Jack said confused.

"Yeh we have, we haven't had sex." Ianto said matter-of-factly and Jack laughed.

"We can very easily change that." Ianto smiled.

"We could." Ianto agreed.

"But we're not going to." Jack said softly. "Not yet anyway." Ianto looked up at him.

"We could change it." Jack looked down at him.

"No, we're not moving that fast."

"What if I want to?" Ianto said turning sharply Jack looked at him.

"Do you want to?" he smiled.

"Well not yet..."

"But it's on the table." Jack smiled as he said it.

"Well I'd rather it was in a bed for the first time." They laughed together.

* * *

Ianto was so tired he didn't even realise he'd fallen asleep on Jack while they watched another movie. He opened his eyes blearily. The end credits rolling across the screen. He looked up at Jack.

"I think bed is called for." Jack smiled and Ianto nodded and carefully sat up. He looked at Jack carefully almost considering him he got up and Jack followed him reaching forward and taking Iantos hand, tugging him back so he could kiss him.

"All of a sudden I'm not so tired." Ianto muttered against Jacks lips.

"Oh I am so glad to hear that." Jack had him up against the wall in seconds. Lips roughly against one another, teeth teasing at bottom lips and hands everywhere. Suddenly the seemed to get into sync, Jacks hands made it to Iantos shoulders and Iantos hands made it under Jacks shirt. His nails grazing lightly over the skin, Jack growled into Iantos mouth and it made him jump.

"You're driving me mad." Jack growled again as Ianto hooked a finger under his belt pulling their hips together.

"Kind of the idea." Ianto muttered.

"If you're not carefully I won't be able to stop myself." Jack growled again.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Ianto said before biting Jacks bottom lip.

"It could be."

"Shut up and kiss me." Ianto moaned.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jack tugged him roughly from the wall to the door, they careered back toward bed and they didn't stop Jack fell on top of Ianto and continued his assault on Iantos body.

"Alright. When do I stop?" Jack asked as he tugged Iantos top off. Ianto was already fighting Jacks shirt off.

"Just don't." Ianto was already fighting with the buckle on Jacks belt. He soon was fighting with the button and zipper. Jack had already managed Ianto they both stopped and pulled off the rest of their own clothing, Ianto practically tackled Jack once they were both just in their boxers.

"Can I under." Jack gasped against the skin at Iantos neck.

"Yes." Ianto gasped in return. Jack was quick to move removing his own boxer then Iantos and grasping his erection firmly. "Oh god." Ianto moaned.

"Is this ok?" Ianto wrapped his hand around Jacks erection in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." The yes was dragged out as Ianto slid his hand up and then back down Jack. They continued in this fashion, hands on one another, lips never parting. So they were gasping and Ianto felt that all too familiar feeling of his growing orgasm. Jack felt like he was going to explode, he'd done this before and it never felt so good, never felt so right. So they were both cuming and Jack collapsed onto Ianto and rolled of laughing.

"That was fantastic." He sighed. Ianto was smiling.

"That was more than fantastic."

"Wait till you see what else I can do."

"I don't think I can." Ianto said lazily. Jack hopped quickly up grabbing a flannel out of his bathroom and wiping Ianto and then himself down. Before drying him gently and climbing back into bed. Ianto curled into Jacks side. "Thank you." He whispered.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jack said in return pressing a soft kiss to Iantos lips before they both settled comfortably into the bed. "Goodnight Ianto."

"Very good night Jack. Very good night."

* * *

**Review anyone? xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took so long! but I've finished one of my other Fics so I'm now only writing two! But I have discovered the joys of Glee - mistake! **

**anyway Please Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Ianto woke, Jack was wrapped around him. The duvet barely covering them, he smiled and looked at the time.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath. He carefully extracted himself from Jack. He made it silently to the bathroom, he changed into his rugby uniform, cursing the formality of having to play out a month of notice before he could leave. He hastily scribbled a note, deliberating about whether or not to put a little kiss at the end. He then added his mobile and home number to the both of the note remembering Jack hadn't got it yet. He put it on the pillow next to Jack before shouldering his bag and heading quickly out of the door. Quietly closing the door behind him he threw his bag into his car before following it and driving to the millennium stadium. He pulled his car into the car park and jogged into the changing rooms just in time to hear the team talk end. He headed out of the changing room with the others jogging around the pitch before starting a few warm ups and then the split to teams to play a game. After they'd been training for an hour or so they broke for a drink and most of the team grabbed protein drinks and fruit. Ianto took a look around the stands the usual smattering of management and mums but then he notices Jack halfway up the stands. He laughed shaking his head as Jack grinned down at him a perfectly cocky look on his face. Ianto caught the drinks bottle one of his team mates threw him before vaulting the barrier and jogging up the steps. Jack took his feet off the back of the chair in front of him. As Ianto pulled up level with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm checking out the local talent. You know the hot guys in tight shorts running around a field getting all hot, sweaty and dirty." Ianto looked at him unimpressed. "What about you?"

"Rugby training." He said matter of factly.

"Oh well in that case," Jack ran his foot up the inside of Iantos leg so the others couldn't see, whispering, "I'm here watching my gorgeous boyfriend train." Ianto smiled.

"You going to hang around after or what?"

"Thought we could go for a coffee." Jack said Ianto nodded.

"Yours, mine or out?" he asked and Jack looked thoughtful. "Just make a decision, I'll meet you out front at the end after I've showered."

"Wish I could kiss you." Jack said quietly as Ianto made to turn around. He smiled.

"Later." Ianto said simply.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, I've got to go now." Ianto headed back down the stairs to the pitch and Jack watched him.

"Definitely the best arse I have ever seen." He muttered before settling back and watching the training continue.

* * *

"So you left this morning, not even a kiss. Just a note, with one little kiss on the bottom, what was it going to do to you, bite you?" They walked out of the stadium and Jack followed Ianto, who was heading to a little cafe about 10 minutes from the stadium.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you."

"Yes well I called your Mom and asked where you would have gone, trying not to sound like we'd well you know, last night and you'd taken off like a bat out of hell."

"Hang on you thought I'd done a runner because of last night?" Ianto said incredulously.

"Well yes, your note was less than convincing and I like my kiss goodbye." Ianto laughed. The back of Jacks hand brushed his as they walked and he carefully and subtly linked his fingers. Jack looked down at the entwined fingers and smiled.

"I guess people from school don't come down here often." Jack said quietly.

"Doesn't matter if they did."

"Thought we were keeping this quiet."

"We are what we do out of school isn't their business."

"Can I kiss you?"

"That's pushing it a bit far." Ianto deadpanned.

"Was worth asking. So why didn't you wake me. I woke up and really panicked."

"What am I going to say to my mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's practically psychic she's going to know something is going on."

"Will she have a problem with it?"

"I hope not. I'm sure she won't, my Ta would have done but I don't think she will."

"Maybe try hold off for a bit. If she might not like it, I mean we did just meet." Ianto nodded.

"It's alright I'll sort it out. Come on this is the place." Ianto turned into a small side street and walked straight into a cosy coffee shop. Jack smiled. He had a feeling they would spend a lot more time here.

They passed a good two hours in the coffee shop. Chatting aimlessly, before they both headed back to the stadium to drive home. They kissed passionately before leaving one another and going home. Once home Ianto put his rugby kit into the wash and then headed up stairs. He flopped down onto his bed. He let out a sigh. The best few days ever, he thought happily. He felt this year was going to be good. Really good. He already wanted to see Jack on Monday but he knew it wouldn't be the same. He thought about the last two nights. They had been fun really fun and Jack was so good at kissing it was insane. Obscene even...yes it was obscene how good it was. Everything was so good. He grinned last night had been amazing, he wished he'd asked if he could go over to Jacks that afternoon. He rolled onto his stomach pulling his phone out his pocket. Now what to text?

_Was just thinking...x_ Send.

A reply came instantly.

_Really? About what? x_

Nice. Truthful reply.

_You mainly. X_

Why am I so nervous?

_Was it dirty? Xx (I hope it was.) _

What reply where you expecting? What to text.

_Yes. Xx_

Couldn't come up with anything better could you Jones.

_Thank god I thought I was the only one thinking about ripping a shirt off. xx_

Ianto chuckled to himself.

_:-s I'd already moved onto unzipping ur trousers. Xx_

Couldn't believe he was doing this.

_Can I come over? X _Ianto bit his lip. His mum would be at his sisters all day he knew she would.

Text the truth.

_Yes. Xx come fast xx_

He flipped back into his back. He sat up suddenly he need to change, meeting Jack at the door in jogging bottoms was not what he had in mind. He dived at his closet and pulled on his favourite black jeans and a plain white tee. Much better, he flew through to the bathroom and fixed his hair he was just finishing off when the doorbell went. He flew down the stairs and opened to door to a grinning Jack.

"Hey."

"Hi, is your mum in?" Jack asked. Ianto's brow furrowed.

"No, Why?" Jack grabbed him and pushed him inside kissing him hard. Ianto pushed the door closed and pushed Jack up against it. God he loved teenage hormones. Ianto bit at Jacks lower lip.

"This is not what I had planned." Jack moaned as Ianto put his hands up under his shirt putting his palms flat on Jacks chest running them up then bringing them down his warm sides.

"Bed or Sofa?" Jack pushed Ianto back towards the living room they tumbled over the back of the sofa, laughing and barely breaking from one another for a second.

"Right get your shirt off. It's teasing me." Jack said grabbing the hem roughly. Ianto was laughing. "What?" Jack said straddling Ianto a pulling back.

"This is crazy." He said sitting up under Jack and sliding Jacks jacket from his shoulders. Then he lifted Jacks shirt up and pulled it off over his head then pulled his own off. Jack shoved him playfully back down, running his hands up and down Iantos pale smooth skin.

"Crazily perfect." Jack mumbled as he kissed Iantos stomach, moving slowly upwards to Iantos neck and behind his ear kissing his lips, pressing their chests together.

"God don't stop." Iantos head tipped back.

"We have to. Seriously I'm not going to lose my resolve with you. We have to slow down."

"No. You're going to have to make me." Iantos hand went to the back of Jacks head as they kissed.

"I can make you Ianto. I can make you." Jack growled Ianto could tell it was playful but it sent shivers down his spine. Ianto pulled Jack back to him kissing heatedly. Jack moaned.

"You're not very good at this stopping thing are you?" Ianto muttered.

"No, you just taste so good and you're so fucking gorgeous. How the hell am I going to keep my hands off you at school?" Ianto grinned.

"If you don't then you won't get to touch me when were alone either."

"That's incentive enough."

"I think we should make up for the time we're going to lose at school tomorrow today." Ianto grinned.

"We can after we've had something to eat. I'm starving." Jack sat up and pulled his shirt back on.

"You just like me undressing you." Ianto said as Jack climbed off of him.

"You not going to put yours back on?" Jack asked his eyebrow rasied.

"Nope, it's my house and it's lovely and warm." Ianto stretched, his jeans slipping slightly to reveal his hip. Jack bit his lips, good god he was such a tease.

"So you want something to eat?" Ianto grinned at the expression on Jacks face. Jack looked up at him.

"All of a sudden I'm hungry for something entirely different."

* * *

Ianto sat at the dinner table with him mum that night.

"You have fun with Jack this weekend?" she asked conversationally.

"Yeh. He's a really nice guy." Ianto said as casually as he could.

"He seems to really like you."

"I think he's going to be a good friend." She nodded and smiled to herself.

"He's a good looking lad." She said, Ianto wished she'd drop the subject.

"I suppose. He's different it's quite refreshing to meet someone so open minded. He knows Tosh they went to UNIT together."

"Oh well that's nice he knows someone already."

"Yeh, I think he'll be fine."

"It's good of you to look after him the weekend Ianto."

"He'd have done the same for me or for anyone else." Ianto corrected well.

"I guess he would." They fell into silence. They finished and Ianto helped his mum tidy up the kitchen before going upstairs. He showered again and then changed in a pair of pyjama bottoms. He picked his phone off the side. opening a message from Tosh.

_Early night tonight Ianto you must be on top form for tomorrow._

He didn't reply he just scrolled down to one from Jack.

_So I miss you already. I don't think you know how much it's going to kill me to be so close to you tomorrow and not be able to touch _

Ianto grinned.

_You'll just have to grin and bear it! I wouldn't worry about it the uniforms not exactly flattering, should make it easier. xx_

It didn't take long for Jack to reply.

_God but I bet you look amazing in a uniform and now I can't get that out of my head! Xx_

Ianto laughed.

_Your a sick man! Xx_

Once again Jack replied almost instantly.

_I am. Glad you think I'm a man! xx_

Ianto chuckled.

_Most definitely a man. Goodnight Jack xx_

He shook his head as a reply came in.

_Goodnight beautiful, your all man too ;-P xxx_

**Thank you for reading please review and if your enjoying this please check out my other stories and tell me what you think aswell! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long - bit more info and some smutt but you gotta love a bit of Janto right? Reviews - please anything xx**

* * *

Ianto looked across the room at Jack. The common room, stuffed with people on a Monday morning it was unbearable. What made it more so was that Jack had been instantly grabbed by Owen and dragged over to meet with the house teachers and tutors.

"He will be here in a minute." Tosh said smiling. Ianto looked at her a little confused.

"Err...Sorry?" Tosh just smiled and shook her head.

"Did you have a good weekend?" she asked, "you didn't return my calls and the fact you weren't at home makes me think you stayed at Jacks."

"I did but you knew that." She looked at him, "Nothing happened after you left we pretty much collapsed straight away." She looked disappointed.

"Ianto he's a really good guy."

"I know we hung out like all weekend." He smiled, "He practically stalked me to practice on Sunday morning." She laughed.

"That sounds very much like Jack."

"How long since you went to school with him?"

"I came here after UNIT so...7years. Well it would have been 7 this year so really 6."

"why did you want to leave UNIT they are like top at everything."

"A little to top. Their ethos isn't exactly what they say it is." Her face said it all.

"Why didn't Jack leave sooner?"

"Oh he did. He was shipped out days after me. He went to Scotland to join up with his parents."

"Right." Ianto said looking distractedly over at Jack before getting up. "I'm going to go to my first lesson I'll see you later." He muttered to Tosh who smiled and gave him a little wave as he left. He looked at his timetable sociology, not a bad way to start the week he thought.

"Jones." He turned to look at a guy who was strolling casually towards him.

"Adam." He said politely.

"Yvonne wants to know how your summer was." The boy smiled.

"Yvonne can piss off." Ianto replied sarcastically.

"She won't like that." Adam said sternly.

"Well that's just life."

"I guess it is. Oh by the way Lisa's back." And with that he turned and walked away. Ianto stared after him swallowing nervously. This wasn't good.

* * *

Tosh walked to her ICT class texting Mary arrangements for lunch. She sat at the back of the class room, he usual place she'd sat there for the last 4 years. She fired up her laptop and then hacked through the school website blocks so she could access her e-mail and Facebook. She didn't look up till her teacher entered the room, it was then she noticed the dark skinned girl behind the teacher. Lisa. She blinked. No way. Lisa walked to the back and sat next to her smiled and got out her own laptop.

"Long time." Tosh said quietly as the teacher told them what they had to work on that year and what they were expected to complete that week.

"I know how are you?" Lisa smiled all Tosh could think about was Ianto.

"I'm alright, have you see Ianto?"

"No."

"Told him your back?"

"No."

"Lisa what are you playing at?"

"Nothing."

"Then text him now." Lisa did as she was told.

"So who's he seeing?" Tosh looked at her surprised.

"It's none of you business."

"Oh come on Tosh I just want to know."

"I'm not saying anything if you want to know about Ianto then you ask him."

"Miss Sato, you may be able to do this programming blindfolded but no one else in this room can, so if you don't mind please stop distracting them." The Teacher said from the front of the class.

"Yes sir, may I go work somewhere else?" the teacher nodded and Tosh gathered her things and left quietly.

* * *

Tosh headed straight for Iantos sociology class when it neared the time for the bell to go to signal the end of the first lesson. She hovered nervously outside his room. He came out and saw her instantly going over to her.

"Lisa's back." She said as soon as he was in hearing distance.

"I know...Adam told me...then she texted me."

"what are you going to do?" Tosh asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm with Jack now." Tosh looked at him stunned. "Oh please you know I was lying to you this morning just don't tell anyone, we are keeping it quiet."

"That's great Ianto, I won't. What's she doing here?"

"I don't want to know Tosh. It doesn't matter she's not my problem anymore. She's not in our house; we don't have to put up with her."

"But what if...?" Tosh let her sentence hang.

"We don't get involved. I made that mistake once, I'm not going to do it again." They got to their next class and sat at the back.

"So you and Jack?" she said with a smiled and Ianto nodded. "That was fast." Ianto nodded again. "Are you alright with it?" Ianto looked at her and grinned.

"I'm way more than alright with it." She laughed.

"Alright no need to go all out, I just wanted to check you didn't regret it. You were pretty drunk."

"I wasn't I'd been swapping drinks with Owen. Then we did shots, lots of shots. Then we made out and it was fucking fantastic."

"Talking about me?" A smirking Jack sat down next to Ianto.

"No, why would we be talking about you?" Ianto said with a small smile on his face.

"I have no idea." Jack said grinning. Tosh laughed at her friends antics. Who would ever have thought it? Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness. She'd never seen it coming. No one had had time too!

"Ianto." He turned and looked up at the familiar voice and he was ever so grateful for the fact Jack was sat on one side and Tosh was on his other side.

"Lisa." He said unsmiling.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good you?"

"Better now."

"Good to hear."

"Is this all I'm going to get?" she said indignantly.

"Well what were you expecting?" he asked quickly.

"I didn't think you'd been like this."He looked at her.

"Like what I'm being perfectly civil, did you expect to walk back in here and I just take you back?"

"Well...I...I just thought."

"Look Lisa..." he felt bad for his outburst. "I'm seeing someone alright and I can't afford to get pulled back into everything alright."

"Oh...well...I'm happy for you, is it serious?" she asked looking a little bit put out.

"Well it is to me." He said subject closed turning back to the front of the class. He felt Jacks eyes on him he looked to his left. "What?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Jack whispered grinning.

"Hanging out at your house hopefully." Jack gave Ianto one of his perfect grins.

"Good, thought you might have plans with that person you're serious about." Ianto blushed and shrugged.

"Still not sure if he's worth it or not." He teased. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure he'll prove it tonight."

"I can only hope."

* * *

Ianto had called his Mam at lunch.

"To his again?"

"Well Yeh we get on great you don't really mind do you."

"No I don't mind just don't get in to late it is a school night."

"Thanks Mam."

"It's fine. You getting older now, I suppose you going to your mates more often is a good thing, you're not on drugs or anything I should be grateful." They'd both laughed and now Ianto was sat in the passenger seat of Jacks car after a hard day at school. Jack glanced at him.

"God how can you look so good in this uniform?" Jack growled and Ianto looked at him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come one, only you could pull of this and look like a sex god." Ianto spluttered and looked over at Jack.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Do you know how hot you look?"

"I don't." Jack gave a laugh of disagreement.

"Oh how wrong are you." He grinned wickedly and Ianto felt like this was about to become the longest twenty minutes of his life. "Although I can't wait to get you pinned up against the door when we get in and kiss you, "he groaned, "God all bloody day, I've wanted to just jump you."

"Jack shut up."

"No, god then I'm going to remove that perfect tie." Iantos head lent back against the head rest with a groan, "slowly unbutton that taunting shirt, kissing at the skin I expose."

"Jack." He rasped.

"What Ianto?"

"Stop it." He smiled and moved his head back up looking at Jack who was grinning cockily as he drove.

"Why should I?"

"Because you've driving."

"So?" Jack said confused.

"Well when you things like that, I just want to jump you so please don't say anything else till we get in the house because else we won't make it." Jack grinned.

"Now Ianto why would I do that?"

"Please Jack don't" but Jack had that look in his eye.

"So you don't want me to tell you how I'm going to try get into your pant?"

"NO Jack please...please."

"I like it when you whine, your almost begging mind you...you really will be begging me later." Ianto let out a low groan closing his eyes.

"You really expect me to have to keep my hands off you all day and then when I finally get you with in a touching distance." Jack put his hand on Iantos knee and squeezed.

"Jack." Ianto said warningly.

"You expect me to not touch you and tell you how much I want to touch you then you aren't as perceptive as I thought you were."

"Just hurry the fuck up and get us to yours alright." Ianto growled. Jack laughed.

"Almost there now." Jack purred. Ianto loosened his tie.

"Don't do that that's my job." Jack grinned. Ianto laughed.

"No your job is to get me out of my pants!"

"Oh Yeh? I can do that. Its easy remove trousers, that's that hard part, well other than you being hard, zippers and buttons never friendly to sex crazed teenagers." Ianto chuckled and they pulled up in Jacks drive leaving all their school stuff in the car they just went straight for the door. Jack got his key in the lock and they were in and clothing was coming off and they were heading up stairs and Ianto couldn't quiet remember how he got to Jack bed but all he knew was they were both in their boxers on said bed and he was being straddled by Jack who was biting and sucking at his pulse point.

"God yes." He moaned.

"You know if this is the sexual tension we build in a day what's a week going to be like?" Jack mused.

"Oh please don't say that." Ianto moaned, "I'll be hell. Pure hell." Jack laughed.

"Your right. Which is why you should let me give you a blow job right now." Ianto threw his head back and mewled, all his morals were screaming no it's no fast but his brain was like Jack's good say yes. Jack started to kiss down him body stopping at his waist and then travelling back up.

"Just say yes...Please Ianto I want to taste you." That was it.

"Yes...just please Jack." Jack chuckled.

"Please what?" Jack palmed Iantos erection through his boxers.

"You're...mouth." Jack smirked and quickly removed Iantos boxers. Jack kissed back to Iantos hips placing a very hard bite that was certain to mark him on his hip. Before slowly licking up the underside of Iantos now painfully hard erection. Jack took Ianto's cock in his mouth and Iantos mind exploded it was the first time they had done this, an excited disbelieving feeling washed over Ianto; it was all he could do to stop himself coming right there and then. Jack Harkness was giving him a blowjob. Jack fucking Harkness... and God it felt better than anything ever. It felt like there were fireworks exploding in his mind, sparks of desire were washing over and through him coursing though his veins.

"God Jack... yes..." Hearing Ianto saying his name that way was making Jack impossibly hard, working harder than ever to make Ianto feel good. Jack began to tease by lightly sucking on the tip of Ianto's cock, causing the younger boy to let out a groan of frustration as he fought to stop himself from thrusting into Jack's mouth.

"Fuck," Ianto cried out. "I'm going to cum Jack..." Jack began to hum around Ianto's cock and a second later Ianto was coming in his mouth, calling his name as he did so. Jack swallowed and then sat up grinning. He moved to kiss Ianto again.

"That was incredible," Jack said in between kisses.

"You're incredible," Ianto replied and they kissed again. Ianto reached down and took Jack's still hard cock in his hand. "Want me to do something about this?" he teased.

"If you want too." Jack replied.

"Oh I want too." He purred flipping them over. Ianto had never given anyone a blow job but the idea of doing to Jack what Jack had just done to him was driving to it. He wanted to do it, he wanted to feel Jack in him mouth taste him.

"You don't have to Ianto."Jack started.

"I want to...I want to at least try." He muttered pulling Jack free of his boxers.

"Well whatever you want." Jack said sitting up and kissing Ianto before Ianto pushed him back down and deliberately lapped at Jacks cock, before as Jack did to him licking up under neither it before taking it in his mouth. Jack groaned and this spurred Ianto on, hollowing out his cheeks and using the barest scrape of teeth, Jack was chanting his name and Ianto smiled as Jack hand wound into his hair. This egged him on trying to copy what Jack had down to his soon Jack was coming doing Iantos throat and he swallowed it all. Looking up at a sated Jack. He crawled back up the bad kissing Jack again.

"That was amazing." Jack panted. Ianto smiled.

"I was taught by the best." Jack smirked.

"You learn fast."

"Just an attentive student." Ianto lay next to Jack tracing patterns on his skin. "Can I stay here after our date on Friday?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Oh hell yes."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Reviews ? xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So so sorry. No excuse but Life! Please Enjoy! xx**

* * *

By the time Friday came around Ianto was itching to see Jack. Just because they saw each other every day at school didn't mean he didn't miss him. He felt kind of stupid because of it but from the texts he'd been receiving (none stop) from Jack he wasn't the only one. He went home Friday and got ready for his date, he was nervous and it took him ages to chose what to wear, he settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt, he put his favourite waist coat on and had his coat ready at the door for when Jack came. He practically skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You look nice." His mum commented he nodded. "Going somewhere nice?"

"I don't know."

"A date?" Ianto nodded deciding to bite the bullet.

"Yeh a date."

"Who's the lucky girl?" his Mum asked with a knowing smile.

"Err...well...actually it's Jack, I'm going on a date with Jack." His Mum looked at him and smiled.

"Well he better look after you and behave himself tonight." She said and Ianto nodded.

"He will...I will...he's always well behaved." Ianto stuttered a little stunned.

"Don't look so shocked Ianto it's not a good look on you."

"You're alright with me seeing Jack?" She nodded.

"I'll always love you Ianto you're my son, as long as Jack is good to you I don't mind." Ianto smiled and hugged his Mum. Then the door bell went.

"Oh god that's him." His Mum laughed.

"Calm down." She laughed and went and opened the door. "Right Jack, few words of advice, you break him I break you." Jack looked up actually scared of Iantos mum before she smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Glad we got that out the way. He's ready." Ianto appeared at the door a second later a rucksack over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow have a good time boys."

"Yes see you Mam."

"I'll look after him." Jack stuttered lost for words as Ianto stepped out from behind his Mam. She closed the door and Jacks jaw dropped slightly. "You look amazing." _How am I meant to keep my hands off you over dinner? _Ianto smiled and blushed.

"Thanks."

"Come on lets go." Jack took Ianto's bag and put it in the boot before they climbed into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"The Italian in the bay."

"But you have to reserve a table there like a month in advance." Ianto said incredulously.

"I was lucky and got a cancelation." Ianto nodded. They parked and Jack took Iantos hand as they walked towards the restaurant. They were seated immediately at a back secluded table which Ianto was sort of pleased about and Jack held out his chair for him before sitting himself and smiling over at Ianto as he looked at the menu. The restaurant was full and Ianto looked around they were definitely the youngest patrons. The waiter came over.

"Mr. Harkness, good evening it's lovely to see you again, would you like to order some drinks?" Jack smiled up at the waiter.

"Of course I'll just have water, Ianto what would you like to drink?"

"Waters good thanks."

"Lovely I'll be over with those and I'll take your order." The man walked away.

"He knows you Jack?" Jack nodded.

"This is my parents table." Ianto laughed and shook his head.

"Your parents have a table"

"Actually they have the restaurant." Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Right."

"So yeah." Jack looked down at the table and Ianto reached across and took his hand making Jack look up at him.

"It's a great place and it's even better sitting here with you." Jack chuckled.

"What are you going to order?"

"What do you recommend?" Jack smiled

"Let me order for you?"

"Yeh sure why not?" Jack grinned and closed the menu. The waiter returned moments later and Jack opened the menu and pointed to what they were ordering so Ianto didn't know what it was. Once then waiter had left Jack took Iantos hands in both of his and smiled across the table at him.

"So your moms ok with us then?" Ianto's smile widened at the 'us'.

"Yeh she is...so there is an 'us' then...officially?" Jack nodded

"Of course...do you want to be my boyfriend?" He almost sounded nervous and Ianto smiled a little.

"Oh I dunno you seem pretty high maintenance." He teased. Jack laughed.

"Don't tease me Ianto please answer the question." Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

"Of course I do." Jacks grin was 100watts bright Ianto was sure he'd been blinded.

"Good...I mean well I think I could have persuaded you if you'd said no but this makes life easier." Ianto chuckled.

"Makes life easier how exactly?"

"I just have to work to get you into bed with me now." Ianto grinned.

"Somehow I doubt that's going to be hard, Jack."

"Oh but you will be." Jack looked like he could pounce at Ianto across the table and take him there.

"I don't doubt that."

* * *

"Seriously Jack that was amazing." Ianto and told Jack again as they walked hand in hand back towards the car. Jack smiled.

"Glad you liked it." Jack said happily.

"Come on lets walk around the bay." Ianto tugged Jacks hand.

"Why not." They walked towards the bay and lent on the railings looking out over the sea.

"How was your first week?" Ianto asked realising they'd neglected to talk about it.

"Pretty good, I've stayed out of trouble!" Ianto chuckled.

"Glad to hear it, I'm not into rebellious boys."

"What about bad boys?" Jack said with a smirk. Ianto smiled still looking out over the water.

"Depends on how bad they've been." Jack looked at Ianto, Ianto still refused to pull his eyes away from the lights glittering on the water.

"I've been very very bad Ianto." Jack whispered with a grin, he watched Ianto blink quickly.

"Really Jack?"

"Oh yes." Iantos face turned to Jack. "You might even have to..."

"Don't even finish that sentence we've only been seeing each other a week."

"I'll finish it another time then." Jack smirked and Ianto laughed.

"I'm sure you will." A silence fell between them. Jack reached his hand up to Iantos face before leaning in and kissing him softly. Ianto sighed into the kiss and smiled.

"Can I take you home with me Ianto?" Jack asked quietly.

"I always thought that was the plan." Ianto teased in return.

"I just thought I'd better check you hadn't changed your mind. You can change your mind you know, I can drop you home." Ianto surged forward and kissed Jack hard.

"Take me home with you Jack." Ianto smiled. Jack smiled and tugged Iantos hand gently so they walked back across the plass to Jacks car.

* * *

Jack unlocked the front door and they walked into the dark house.

"Come on lets go upstairs." Jack took Iantos hand and they climbed the stairs. Ianto put his bag in Jacks bedroom, "Come on it's still early, we can watch a movie." Ianto smiled and followed Jack to the sofa, Jack put a movie in and settled next to Ianto on the sofa putting his arm around him and pulling him into his side, they wriggled for a minute till Ianto was laying between Jacks legs leaning on his chest. "So same time next Friday?" Jack asked. Ianto smiled and looked up.

"Yes."

"Good." Ianto lent up and kissed Jack softly.

"I'm having a great time!" he grinned.

"Glad to hear it." they kissed again. "Why did I even bother putting a movie on?" Jack asked as they continued to kiss lazily.

"I have no idea." Ianto sighed as Jacks tongue traced his bottom lip. Jack hummed happily as Ianto's lips parted and their tongues started to massage one another's. Ianto moved further up Jack, their bodies flush to one another. Ianto bit Jacks lip playfully pulling it back with his teeth.

"I could do this forever." Jack muttered smiling into the next kiss.

"No you couldn't, you'd miss blow jobs to much." Jack laughed.

"Is that an offer?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Ianto muttered going back in for another kiss.

* * *

Monday came around all too quickly for Iantos liking, having spent Saturday with Jack and then Sunday at the stadium training and doing his homework all afternoon. Monday was not a welcome day. Monday meant school and not doing anything but talking politely to Jack. Monday meant Lisa and Ianto really didn't want to have to deal with that or anything surrounding the gang problem that was slowly seeping its way into Torchwood High. What he really wanted to do was curl up with Jack and kiss and much, much more.

"Earth to Ianto Jones." Tosh waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Tosh I was miles away."

"Fantasising about Jack." She whispered.

"Shut up." She laughed. They sat down in their lesson. Jack was there moments later, he sat down next to Ianto and smiled squeezing his knee gently before getting his books out his bag.

"Good morning."

"Is it good really. It's Monday. Mondays are notorious for sucking." Jack smiled and Ianto.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Before they could discuss it further the teacher arrived.

"Right everyone pair up joint assignment for the next two weeks after this lesson you must turn in a draft next Monday, other than that these lessons you can be here or the library or wherever the hell you want to be to work." Jack grinned.

"Fancy helping the new guy out?" Ianto laughed.

"Sure thing."

"Ianto could we work together?" Ianto looked up to see Lisa looking down at him.

"Uh Hi Lisa, Umm no sorry I just agreed to work with Jack, he's still has very few friends."

"Oi. I resent that." Ianto laughed.

"Sorry." She looked at jack oddly for a second before moving away to sit with Adam.

"I think someone still has the hot's for you." Jack said grinning.

"Shut up she doesn't."

"Well I mean I can see why. Who wouldn't want a piece of this."

"Shut up, Jack." Ianto hissed.

"Just saying." Jack looked toward the board to copy down what the teacher was assigning, "You know this is a great reason to go study at my house during these lessons." He whispered to Ianto, "I mean there won't be as many distractions." He said innocently.

"Yes," Ianto said smiling down at his work, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Jack what are you doing?" Ianto asked when Jack shoved him into the toilets when they were walking to the library in there fourth period free. He pushed Ianto into a stall locking it and kissing him. "Jack?" Ianto squeaked. Jack kissed him again before pulling back and starting to undo Ianto's belt.

"You were saying Mondays suck and well, sucking happened to be something I'm very good at." He kissed Ianto again before dropping down.

"Oh my god, how do you do this to me?"

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
